With popularization and development of electronic devices, electronic devices are more and more intelligent, and recognition by the electronic devices of user actions is one of intelligent development directions thereof.
For example, some gaming devices can recognize users' simple hand gesture actions through an image recognition technology; some smart bracelets and other wearable devices can recognize whether a user is currently walking through an acceleration sensor, and can implement a step recording function.